1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for preserving fresh cut flowers and, specifically, to extending shelf lives, as defined herein, by providing methodology that treats cut flowers, depending upon freshness (and with a test for determining same), so as to acquire more predictable and extended shelf lives heretofore unattainable by floriculturists and/or professional florists.
2. Background Art
Methods abound for the prolongation, that is, extension of shelf life duration for cut flowers and other plants which have been separated from their natural form of sustenance. Commonly, sugar solutions, to which have been added some form of mineral or organic acid ingredients, have been used for immersing therein freshly cut floral stems. With particular regard to cut roses, the bloom which enjoys the highest demand and provides the greatest profit, a fresh rose displayed in such commercially available nutrients may last up to ten days. If the flower is not absolutely fresh (may be normally up to 5-7 days old), the best available nutrient for display cannot sustain the flower beyond three days; and, under best environmental conditions, will still be unable to attain the fullest bloom.
I have been in the business of providing florists with cut flowers of several varieties for more than 15 years. During this time, it has been apparent that the state of freshness and quality of blooming displayed by many florists, especially outside large cities where it is more difficult for florists to receive absolutely fresh flowers (notably, roses), is generally far less than that desired. Of utmost concern is the need to promote flower bloom, in much the fashion as when it is on the shrub, enduring longer than normal in cold storage and on the display shelf. Thus, the main thrust of the instant invention is to retard oxidation while providing nourishment, at the base of the stem of a fresh cut flower, while concurrently limiting direct contact of the cut portion with water. The reason for this will be disclosed hereinafter; but, suffice it to say, that the provision of nourishment, according to the instant invention, and with or without adjunct preservational aids will allow roses and other kinds of flowers to bloom fully, but more slowly. After cutting, they live longer under a mild refrigeration of about 40.degree. F. Aside from using a mineral compound in levigated state, this disclosure will depart radically from the prior disclosures of floral preservation techniques.
Relative to earlier disclosures, an intensive search of the patent and professional floral/horticultural literature has failed to disclose any of the methods or specific constituents used in the instant invention. In a patent issued to Sellegaard in December 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,394, there is disclosed a preparation and process for the preservation of plants. The method of Sellegaard, however, should not be confused with the instant invention as the former is analogous to embalming and not the extension of (bloomable) shelf life. Nevertheless, there is a similarity disclosed in that a combined carbonate of calcium and magnesium, with magnesium providing the lower weight contribution to the mixture, is used to prepare a solution in which the flower or plant to be preserved is immersed. Since the patentee expresses the need to dissolve the magnesium/calcium carbonate mixture in organic acid, citric acid is provided. Noteworthy in this disclosure is the fact that no aromatics, particularly esters or plant oils, are used for acquiring the specific results of the patentee. A much earlier patent, that issued to Reinherz in October 1913, U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,786, is drawn to a method for preserving plant leaves, flowers, butterflies and the like. As the title implies, the preservation is much akin to that of Sellegaard and, indeed, employs according to the patentee a carbonate of magnesium (in addition to oily matter, glycerine, and Venetian turpentine). As stated earlier, these patents disclose some of the constituents of the instant invention but fall far short of my goal of providing a method for sustaining a fresh cut flower, in the living bud state, as long as possible under mild refrigeration and prolonging its shelf life, allowing the bud to attain fullest bloom for a greatly extended period of time over the presently and conventionally realizable display life.
Before discussing the instant invention in detail, it is well for the reader to have an understanding and appreciation of the terminology that will be used hereinafter. The following terms shall have the indicated meanings unless such is modified in the text:
"Capillaries/capillary system" means the phloem (also, bast or liber) which is the complex plant tissue composed of sieve tubes. It is through this complex that the plant draws its nutrient; thus, the capillary system or phloem is of greater importance than the xylem, which is the woody portion of a plant stalk.
"Levigated" means an extremely finely ground mineral, in the range of 1.0-100.0 microns.
"Essence" means, specifically, oil of lavender or, generally, any oil or ester of an aromatic flower such as rose oil or lavender oil.
"Shelf life" means the total life of a flower from the time of its cutting (in the bud state) to the point of onset of any of the following conditions: stem or bud wilt; loss of full color; or loss of a major aesthetic characteristic such as petals or failure of the bud to achieve better than 50% of the normally expected (on the shrub) bloom. As discussed herein, "dormant shelf life" refers to that portion of the cut flower's life immediately after cutting at the incipient bud stage, during its refrigeration period and up to the point it is placed on display. Thereafter, shelf life includes, and is referred to as, the "display shelf life", which commences upon removal from refrigeration until the occurrence of one of the stages or events (as above) which signal the termination of the flower's shelf life.